Dance Teacher
by Broken Oken
Summary: - "You don't know how to slow dance?" she questioned with a small smirk and giggle approaching in her throat. - MileyOliver oneshot.


**I wrote this in forty minutes exactly! So it sucks! Yay! But I wanted to write something for the Moliverfans challenge contest thing… write something to go with the line, "That time that you danced with me with no music playin'," from the song "Goodbye".**

**It realllllly sucks. I didn't edit it. At all. So yeah. Hopefully you like it anyways.**

AND THE TITLE SUCKS! But I had to get it out before the time limit was up! So, um, sorry about that, too!

**Dislcaimer: Nahhhh.**

* * *

**Dance Teacher**  
by Broken Oken

* * *

"Miley, I—yeah, I think—maybe—I think I have a question."

Miley Stewart glanced up from the hallway floor as she struggled to place all three of her textbooks into her arms. The boy standing next to her locker was someone she'd seen everyday, between every class period just about, but for some reason, he appeared… different at the moment. A lot more different than she'd ever seen him.

He was _flustered_. And blushing? _Bashful_ even?

"You _think_ you have a question?" she repeated, confused, as she stood straight up to meet his eyes. This, for some reason, startled the boy, and he slightly backed away from her. She cocked her head at him. Not only now was he not _looking_ like himself, he wasn't even acting like himself. He wasn't making any attempt to reply either, just seemed to be murmuring things she couldn't understand, like some sort of alien language or something.

"Oliver?" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone there?"

He jumped and more blush flamed his cheeks. "Er, yeah!" he replied awkwardly. "Sorry. I, just—I just think I need to talk to you. Like, uh, bad."

Miley watched in interest as he began fidgeting with the belt loops of his jeans. What was going on?

_Oh no_, she thought. _What if he's asking me out or something?!_

As soon as the realization sunk into her brain, suddenly half of Miley's books were sent flying out of her arms and onto the floor. Surprising both herself and Oliver, they both rushed to the ground, conking heads in the process.

"Sorry!" they chorused together. Miley was now vigorously blushing. What was this? Some cheesy teen movie?!

"It's okay, no damage caused," he joked, almost sounding normal.

She smiled a half-smile. "Heh… yeah, I guess."

Oliver had by then grabbed all of her books and stood up, so she followed suit, now feeling unbelievably awkward around him. _What am I gonna say if he asks me out?!_ _No? No! That'd be rejecting him! But, why wouldn't I wanna reject him? So, yes? No, no, this is too confusing_—

"So, anyways, Miley, I needed to ask you—"

"SORRYIGOTTAGOWALK….WALKJACKSONBYE!" she screamed the nonsense at him and took off at the speed of light down the hallway.

"But Miley! You forgot your—"

He was interrupted a second time as the entrance doors were slammed behind her. He glanced down at his arms in confusion.

"Books. And since when does Jackson need to be walked?"

* * *

The doorbell rang. Miley, anxious for Lilly's arrival, sprang for the handle and threw open the door. "Ah, Lilly! I need to talk to you so—"

Her face fell.

"Er, hi, I'm Oliver?" said the real person at the door, holding in his arms three very familiar textbooks.

She snatched them from him. "Great, thanks! Bye now!" she began to shove the door onto him, but he, being much stronger than her, held it back.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the rush?"

"I just… I just need to, well, you know, something!"

He shook his head and barged in through the door anyways, walking past her. "No, I don't. But, anyways, I, er, need to ask you something… and fast… it's… embarrassing—"

Miley shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Oliver, I like you and all, but I don't think—"

"Can you teach me to slow dance?"

She was taken back at his own words, and apparently he at hers.

"_What?"_ they asked at the same time, then pointed at one another, "_You first_!"

Miley laughed nervously. "Just um, never mind me, what did you ask?"

"I, uh, don't know how to…" he mumbled the rest.

"How to what?"

"Sowdince…"

"Soda Dance?"

"SLOW DANCE!" he yelled at her, his face blushing bright red. Miley's eyes widened, and she wasn't sure whether she should be disappointed by his real request, or… well, amused.

"You don't know how to slow dance?" she questioned with a small smirk and giggle approaching in her throat.

He grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and yanked it over his head. "Yes! Okay! I admit it! I don't know how to slow dance. There, I said it! And I unfortunately got asked to the dance by a girl, and she's gonna think I'm an idiot and—"

"Oliver!" she grabbed hold of his arm, and felt a strange jolt in her heart as she did so, so she let go immediately. "It's no big deal! Really, it's not hard. It just comes naturally."

"No it doesn't!" he murmured, bowing his head shamefully. "Where do you put your hands? Her butt? Isn't that rude and offensive to girls?"

Miley was flabbergasted. "Her _butt_? Are you serious?"

"I already told you I don't know how!"

"But _how?_ We've had dances before!"

He peeked out at her from his hood. "I knooow, but I've never had a date… or I volunteer as the DJ."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "Oh, Oliver, it's so easy! I'll teach you!"

"But, I mean—okay, really?" He poked more of his face out, looking less embarrassed.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem, and it'll only take, like, I don't know, two minutes at most—"

"THANK YOU!!"

She was abruptly tackled in an oversized bear hug, and it almost felt like her breathing had been cut off, until she realized she definitely _could_ breathe… and the air smelt like… like… _amazing_…

"Mmmm…"

The smell disappeared and she was released, and almost fell foreword in the sudden movement.

"What'd ya say?" he asked her, a grateful smile on his lips.

Miley almost died. That smell… that couldn't be… Oliver didn't wear… _cologne?!  
_  
"Nothing!" she replied quickly. "Let's just get this over with!"

She immediately grabbed Oliver to pull him harshly closer to her body, and then realized just how… odd that felt and probably looked, and felt her cheeks burn. _Okay,_ she thought._ This is just getting… weird…_

"Um…" he was saying a little above her head, raising a curious brow. "Now, where do I put my hands?"

Miley's eyes bulged, then relaxed. _MILEY! He didn't mean it like that!_

"Just, um, right above my waist."

"Um, okay, like… here?" She shivered on the inside as she felt his hands glide down her back and onto the exact spot she had specified.

_This is Oliver! OLIVER! Not Jake! Not Trey! Not… not a boy!_"Y-yeah," she said, confusing herself as to why her voice was shaking. "And I put my arms like this." Her arms wove around his neck, and she tensed, realizing that the action had brought her body closer to mesh with his…

_So maybe Oliver IS a boy…_"Now what?" he asked blankly. The tone of his voice was suggesting anything but any kind of the thoughts Miley was currently troubling over. It was just as loud and clueless as ever.

"We just, uh, sway," she answered, beginning to press some of her weight against her arms to imply him to wave his body a little to the left. "You really don't have to move, I guess, either."

_Why do I sound like such an IDIOT right now??_As the two swayed, Miley was suddenly finding herself straying away from his gaze for some reason. Since when was it so hard to look at Oliver in the face?

"This is seriously it?" he asked. "A monkey could do this."

"Mhm…"

There was more silence as they kept up the slow dance, until Oliver spoke up again. "This is weird. You're not talking. Or laughing. Or making fun of me. So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say… yeah—something's wrong."

"Not really."

The swaying slowed. "There's got to be. You can tell me anything, you know. I mean, I just told you I didn't know how to slow dance. Not even Lilly knows that. She'd, like, post it on the internet if she ever knew."

"Er, well, it's just, just," Miley got out, staring at his chest, still not feeling daring and comfortable enough to meet his eyes. "Well, we've just been slow dancing to no music whatsoever for about… a year now."

She stiffened as she felt his head shift closer to the right side of her face, and some of his breath nipped at her neck. _Whoa. WHOA. Too close for comfort?? Or… something?!_And then, he whispered something into her ear she was definitely not expecting at all.

"Maybe it's just me… but I think I hear the music just fine."

The swaying was put to a stop. Miley felt everything inside her melt. That… that was Oliver talking to her? OLIVER OKEN BEING SWEET? TO _HER_?

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. He IS a boy! OLIVER'S A BOY!_Cautiously, she turned her head to face him, and he was staring at her, looking paralyzed as if he had said the wrong thing. But his lips… they were just inches away… they were calling to her… just _one more _second and—"Hey Miley! What'd you want to tell me?"

The two sprung apart faster than the time it took for Lilly to break out the sentence. Lilly, both startled and baffled by her two best friends' red faces and sharp breaths, could only blink.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, oblivious.

"NO!" Oliver and Miley shouted once again in sync, then looked to each other with wide eyes in disbelief.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay," Lilly said slowly. "Then, uh, Miley, what'd you want to tell me?"

Miley fidgeted.

"Oliver, he, uh," she looked to him, and he was still frozen with big brown eyes, scared of what she was going to say. "He—he made me laugh today."

Lilly stared at her. "Yeah, okay. And?"

"No, seriously. Lilly. He… _made me laugh today_."

Lilly shook her head. "Good one. Now, what is it?"

_"LILLY!"_ Miley yelled, grabbing the blonde's shoulders. "OLIVER MADE ME LAUGH TODAY."

Sudden shock and comprehension took place in her best friend's eyes.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh, you mean, like—"

"Yes."

"And like—"

"_Yes_."

"No!"

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I _KNOW_!"

"GUYS!" Oliver broke apart the banter between the two girls with a frustrated yell. "As much as I would love to sit here and try and figure out girl language, I'm just, uh, gonna go. I got some stuff to do. I think I need to talk to this girl that asked me to the dance today, cause I think I gotta cancel on her."

"Why?" Miley squeaked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Yeah, why?" Lilly chimed in. "Can you not, like, slow dance or something? Hahahahahaha."

There was dead silence to follow the supposed joke.

"Er, no. I just think I found someone… well, yeah, I did, I think I want to go with her instead."

Miley could feel her heartbeat accelerate a drastic amount.

Lilly, however, smirked. "Really now? Is her name like a _MILE_ long? With a y?"

Oliver, his donut self as usual, shook his head. "Uh, no. Her name's like, two syllables."

"Miley?" she guessed innocently, and the girl she had named promptly hit her on the arm. "I mean, uh," she coughed to clear her throat. "_Miley?_ Let's go to the beach?"

Miley pushed forcefully onto her back. "Good idea! BYE OLIVER!"

Oliver scratched his head, puzzled as the two girls ran off to leave him behind with his thoughts.

"You know, for a second there, I thought maybe Lilly figured it out."

* * *

**Worst ending ever. But I didn't have time to think.**

**Anyways, review! Tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
